Kami's Gift
by Miss1Otaku
Summary: A story I'm editing from Wattpad. What if Kami went to the Naruto world? What if she took pity on Naruto? What if she gave him a gift that would change his life forever? Rated T for slight language. Nothing about this is my own. The plot is owned by NemesisJ0 from Wattpad and the characters are Masashi Kishimoto's.
1. For the Readers

Hi I'm Miss1Otaku, call me Yuki! I'm in the process of editing this story that I'm posting here on . This story is if Kami took pity on Naruto because of all the hate.


	2. Kami Sees

"Wake up." A sweet voice echoed, holding a little boys head in her lap.

'Huh? Who's that?' Questioned a small blond boy.

"Come on Naruto you have to wake up!"

Naruto's cerulean eyes squinted to see a figure with red hair smiling at him, then reality showed him back into his room.

"Damn! I must really be trippin'!" Naruto mumbled as he looked around the room before getting up.

Then out of nowhere an ANBU appeared barking out orders, "Naruto I need you to come with me there's no time!" He nodded though clearly confused. He started climbing onto the anbu's back."They will be here any second!" The ANBU warn quickly getting a move on.

The ANBU jumped on top of Naruto's roof, traveling towards the Hokage's mansion. Naruto looked back to see villagers storming into his house. A look of realization crossed his face. 'Oh, right. It's my birthday.' The ANBU looked back to see Naruto's saddened eyes as they frowned for the child.

Sleep drifted in as Naruto's eyes began to feel heavy; he welcomed it falling asleep with the woman in his dream on his mind... Or so he thought.

'Where am I? What is this a sewer?!' Thought a confused and scared Naruto as he looked around until he saw dark red eyes looking towards him.

"Welcome to my domain... Naruto." The demonic voice said with no emotion.

"Who are you?" Questioned Naruto as he inched closer to see a fox with his arm holding the weight of its head up.

"Hello brat, your kind knows me as the fearsome Kyuubi who attacked the--"

"Leaf!" Naruto yelled, interrupting and finishing his sentence as Kyuubi nodded.

"So your the reason people hate me!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger accusingly at Kyuubi as Kyuubi yawned.

"There's more to it, but if you want to know more you'll have to wait until the future. Besides, it's not like I'm going to be leaving!"

Naruto nodded, "You have a point."Naruto growled before sighing, "Well at least tell me one thing."

"What is it Kit?" Kyuubi questioned, causing Naruto to smile.

"What's your name?" He asked, causing Kyuubi to chuckle.

"Out of all the people I have been imprisoned in, I never expected a child to be so bold!"

"Get on with it!" Naruto growled.

"Don't get your fur in a bunch, it's Kurama. Anyway, I'm going to give you a gift. One you'll probably enjoy.

"What is it?" The young blond questioned.

"Your Mother's identity. Kushina Uzumaki, otherwise known as the Hot-Headed Habanero or the Red Death.

"She had long red hair and you certainly have her temper but she was my original jailer." The beast said with one eye open and the other one closed.Naruto couldn't tell if he was even being serious."Oh and Kit, I don't mean to get in on personal matters, but for your mom, if you want any girls in life. Please, get rid of those horrid jumpsuits soon!" Those were the last words he said.

'Damn that cocky fox' thought Naruto as he opened his eyes noticing he was laying on top of a comfy couch.

"You know I can hear right?!" Kurama yelled causing Naruto to groan.

"Damn it! I can't even have thoughts to myself can I?" Naruto mentally screamed.

"Nope, get use to it!" Kurama grinned smugly.

Naruto lifted his body up seeing he wasn't at his apartment, realizing what happened.

"Sir, I think I should be leaving." Naruto heard from a feminine voice coming from the next room echoing through the silt of the door. Naruto opened the door slightly peaking in to hear more of the conversation.

"Nonsense, he'll probably want to thank you!" The old man said with a smile. Naruto leaned into the door but it suddenly flew open causing Naruto to tumble right in front of them. Catching ji-ji and the Anbu's attention , he gave them a nervous laugh.

"Your awake!" The ANBU smiled (unnoticeablly) as Naruto nodded to her.

"Thank you for saving me!"Naruto spoke and they nodded.

"Anytime Kid," Naurto smiled, opening his arms causing her to bend down giving me a hug.

"Naruto are you sure you want to go back there? I mean I can try to find you better living." The Hokage panicked as Naruto shook his head.

"It's my problem to deal with until I become a ninja... then maybe things will change."

The Hokage pinched his nose as he sighed, "Okay Naruto, you might as well get to bed." Naruto nodded waving good bye to the ANBU.

"Hey sleeping beauty, rise and shine!" Kurama yelled waking Naruto up. Naruto gave a sarcastic laugh, groaning at the thought of having to leave the warm bed.

*Naruto POV*

I woke up and got prepared for my day grabbing some of my clothes I left over at Ji-ji's house because of those incidents. After I finished my shower, I changed running out the house to the ramen stand.

"All you do is eat ramen, I swear it will be the death of us."

Kurama seemed to frown about it as I shrugged, "It's not my fault, it's the only place that will really let me in to eat."

The ramen stand was ran by an old man named Teuchi and Ayame-chan, his daughter, who treated me like the family I wish I had.

Getting the usual Miso ramen I could pay for, I couldn't help but hear the whispers of the villagers and feeling their eyes staring into the back of my head.

"Look, its the creature.."

"How could we be safe with him in our village?"

"There's that brat!"

"Hide the kids, he could hurt them."

"My parents told me to stay away from him" I heard people whisper, gossip, watched them hide, not reliazing I could hear them. Igot up and started walking away, satisfied with my ramen.

*Woosh, clank, wooosh, smack*

I felt something hit me, looking down to see bruises forming on my arm and a rock was falling to the ground. I turned around and saw a few villagers with rocks in their hands as the one that looked like the leader called out, "Hey! Demon, shouldn't you be dead?!"

The word 'Demon' echoed in my mind I was confused, 'I'm not the demon, I'm just a kid.. why do they confused me for you, Kurama?'

"KIT THIS ISNT THE TIME TO BE DAYDREAMING, NOW RUN!!" Kurama screamed, I took off in a sprint with a mob of villagers running behind me.

The rocks flew towards me like leaves falling off a tree in Autumn. I went into a alley, hoping to make it back, even though the pain was increasing with each hit. The closest building to me was the ramen stand, knowing the Hokage's office was to far away. I was so close but one hit me in the back of my knee, causing me to flinch in pain and fall.

I continued on, trying to avoid getting caught. I felt worried, knowing how cruel the villagers are to me with all the times I was abused by them. It made me angry but then I would only be making their lies true if I fought back.

I countinued crawling away, noticing a beautiful woman get Ayame's attention as she ran out the back of the stand and pulled me into their shop. Laying me on the ground, I saw Ayame's tears before I blacked out.

(Kami's POV)

I was doing the usual taking souls, seeing if they should live or not, getting a latte from the servant or looking at new and old souls as three familar sheets popped up.

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze (The Red-Hot Habanero)

From the Whirlpool village, moved to Konoha

Kid(s): Yes

Married: Yes, Minato Namikaze

Orginal holder of Kyuubi, Kurama

Minato Namikaze (The Yellow Flash)

From Konoha

Married: Yes, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze

Kid(s): Yes

Yondaime Hokage

Name: Naruto Uzumaki/Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Orphan in Konoha

New Holder of Kyuubi, Kurama

Academy Student

"Intresting.." I mumbled as I skimmed through the papers, seeing images of the last moments of the family together. "Maybe I should go to the human world to see how everything is going for the child.." 'I'm a bored god with nothing to do,.I guess a stop for ramen wouldnt be bad either.'

I put my long violet hair into a ponytail causing loose ends of it to spike up. I covered my dark-blue eyes with bangs. my outfit was a black and purple Kimono with blue in some spots. I added the village forehead protector just incase.

I flashed into a crowd of people walking, I looked around, finally spotting their stand, I ran towards them for the food of the gods.As soon as I saw the ramen stand I grabbed a seat and ordered a few bowls. I looked to the side to see a blonde boy falling and crawling towards the back of the stand away from the mob behind him. I quickly got the girls attention. She swiftly ran out the back of the stand, grabbed him, and pulled him into the back of the stand as the villagers growled.

I quickly blew some dust in the air causing them to forget about this event. They all went home like nothing happened. I looked towards the crying girl, Ayame, I believe her name was. Her father looked at the boy in worry before I spoke up.

"May I look at him I believe I have something that can help him." I said smoothly and calmly. She quickly pushed the door open."You'll need to look away in order for me to help Him" she gave a nervous look but it's understandable, I mean I'm a complete stranger. I quickly checked for a pulse. "What's his name?" I questioned 'curiously'.

She gave a sad look watching his face, "Naruto Uzumaki." 'Hmm so this is the famous offspring and jailer of Kyuubi.' I nodded waiting for them to turn around. I quickly reached into my pouch, grabbing a potion and pouring it into his mouth.

I smiled as I clapped my hands, "He should be fine for now, he'll wake up in a few minutes. Just feed him some ramen and he'll be good as new. I went back to sit down as they served me my ramen as I smiled.

"Where am I?" I heard Naruto groan as he looked around, only to see a teary eyed Ayame and a relieved Teuchi as they pulled Naruto into a hug. Ayame let her tears fall while Teuchi hugged both of them as the little boy only smiled while I backed away, walking towards an empty training ground..

'How can he smile but still have to bear the pain of the others, this boy has made me feel ashamed of his treatment'

_ Brought by Kyuubi and his tails _

For the last few days, Kami watched Naruto's daily life, seeing how it was. The one thing she didn't understand was how he could smile. She believed Naruto's strong spirit without his parents was something worthy of being Rewarded.

(Kushina's POV)

I finally caught my breath as I looked around the empty dome. I felt reality come back as all my memories hit me like a kick in the gut. Looking around I spotted Minato, I ran to him holding my sobs, knowing what happened to our son. As we embraced each other, we noticed a woman's shadow in front of us.

"Kushina and Minato Namikaze. I have given you a second chance to do something you would have never gotten a chance to do if someone didn't impress me and if I hadn't taken pity on him."

"Who are you talking about?" Minato asked only for the weird cloaked person to say something unexpected.

"Your son, Naruto." The thoughts of my last moments on earth hit me, remembering what happened that night, the masked man, and Kyuubi now imprisoned in my son.

"When will we leave?" Minato and Kushina asked together.

"Now, you'll appear in front of the Hokage." The cloaked person said. Then everything warped.


	3. Naruto's Gift

(Kushina's POV)

I was still unconvinced by Kami, her taking pity was definitely something unusual. How bad is our son's situation if Kami is taking pity on him?

Minato grabbed my hand making me come out of my thoughts as I looked up into his eyes in worry. "We'll be fine, he'll be okay." Said Minato in a calmer tone but I can feel his uneasiness.

I felt something change as I closed my eyes knowing that when I open them Minato will be right beside me.

Opening my eyes I look down seeing my hands still connected to Minato's, his eyes lit up seeing we appeared in front of the Hokage's Assistant's desk. She sat there, pale as a ghost, seeing two people who should be 6 feet under alive and well.

"Your t-the 4th H-Hokage ,a-and y-you, your The R-Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki!"

I whisper in Minato's ears "Aren't we the popular ones?"

Minato just smiled before we looked back at assistant who was whimpering. "Has this building been updated at all, like the Hokage's office?" I spoke up with authority like I own the damn place.

"No ma'am!" The assistant shook her head, I gave a soft smile before Minato and I continued.

We walked up the stairs as Minato turned stiff from the deadly aura I was giving. Knowing I was going to choke his sensei's teacher to death.Down the main hallway, past the many unnesscary and nessacary rooms in the Hokage tower.As we finally made it to the Sandaime's room I opened the door silently, expecting a new Hokage, only to see the old man staring out the window like in a movie or something.

I noticed a small book on his desk, made by a perverted student of his. Mischief shown in my eyes as an idea popped into my head.

I quickly grab his book and held it over the trash can, knowing Minato was over there with a face of sadness for the old man. I quickly dropped it into the trash can, getting the old man's attention. The sound caused him to spin around to a sight he thought he'd never see in this life again.

"I see you're into hentai now old man!" I teased as he looked into the trash can, grabbing his little book and quickly throwing it into the desk causing Minato and I to sweat drop.

"Ji-j--" I began, but was rudely interrupted.

"Kai!" Ji-ji yelled, holding the hand-sign for release.

I burst out laughing, "Man, you can't tell the difference between a fake and the real thing! You're getting old aren't you, Ji-ji?"

Minato then walked up to Jii-san and started a conversation about something, ignoring me until I blew my fuse again... Ooops. And before they knew it, my hair flew into nine tails and my chains came out, making it look like two octopi attacking the twin towers which are upside down.

This time I was included.

Minato's face showed concern, knowing his mind was lingering on our son.

"I was wondering, did the people respond to my wishes before I supposedly died?" Minato face revealed not curiosity, but seriousness, causing Ji-ji to look at the ground, with a depressed sigh.

"You could have expected them, but anger took over. They didn't give him a chance at all! Few did, he was mistreated in ways I can't begin to describe. You probably wouldn't understand, but I made a rule only so he could live a normal life."The old man finished explaining. "I'm sorry Minato, Kushina."

I grit my teeth as Minato squeezed my hand, hinting me to calm down and breathed.

"Old man, when can we see him?" I asked, knowing it had been too long since I last saw him. Ji-san chuckled at my question.

"You and Naruto are almost the same, Kushina. He has your looks though, Minato." I smiled, hearing about our son's appearance, making it easier for me to smother him in love, like a real mother. "Well, I'll send someone to get him."

(Naruto's POV)

I was licking some ice cream Ayane-nee got me, wondering if I should either go paint or bother the pervert. I just hope he isn't reading that book it, doesn't seem good.

Suddenly, an ANBU with a cat mask popped up. "Naruto, the Hokage wants you." He grabbed my hand, throwing me on his back, heading towards the tower.

He left me at the door, I walked in, seeing that mean lady at the front desk growling at me.

"Demon Brat! Get out of here!" she growled, scowling at me. Well, lets say this was about to get interesting.

"You can't say that! Ji-ji has gave me permission." I stated in an innocent tone.

"Well, you can just burn for all I ca--"

"Your fired ma'am, please pack your things. Naruto you can always come to my office." Ji-ji interrupted, coming over to stand by me."

"Bu-bu-- " she stuttered.

"You will not treat Naruto this way." Ji-ji said.She glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at her.We began walking back towards his office, but he asked me a question on the way. "Naruto, my boy when will you put down this act? It's quite a dangerous game."

I smiled "Until I feel like it! For now lets keep it this way!" I looked forward but in the corner of my eye I see him shaking his head before taking a drag from his pipe.

"Well boy, I'll ignore it for now, but I have a surprise for you."

"Yes sir, Ji-ji!" Naruto said, saluting before walking into his office.

(Author's POV)

Tears went down Naruto's face, looking at the 2 letters, a picture, and a bunch of scrolls, probably filled with his parents' jutsus."Why now Ji-ji?" Naruto asked.

The Sandaime sighed, "Orginally, I was going to give it to you when you were 18. That's not necessary anymore.

"Huh?" Naruto said intelligently while the door whipped open.

"The reason is because of us, Naruto." Minato and Kushina stated. Naruto saw the two exact figures he saw in the photo walking into the room. One had long red hair that shone brightly going down her thighs. The other was a man of legend who had protected the Leaf from the nine-tailed fox. Both giving their lives in the process.

"Who-o are you?" Naruto stuttered, falling to the floor as Kushina came closer getting on her knees in front of him.

"We're your parents Naruto!" As the words, like silk, came out of her mouth, she smiled, hugging him. She eventually let go, with Minato coming foward to do the same as her.

"Naruto," she said as a look of shock went across my face.

"Y-y-you know me?!" They nodded with the man speaking up.

"Naruto, we're your parents." A look of awe and amazement went across my face.

"Are you Kushina? The Red Death? My Mom?" as she nodded "And your my Dad? The Yondaime Hokage? Konoha's Yellow Flash?" Minato nodded, both him and Kushina smiling.

The last thing I saw was the ceiling with flashes of red, yellow, and grey rushing over to me.

(Minato's POV)

I put Naruto on my back and vanished after I grabbed Kushina's hand, doing the Hirashin (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) and going to our home to see three-inch layers of dust.I activated the repairing jutsu as I layed him on the bed and went to clean the backyard out while Kushina lay beside Naruto watching him, dozing off herself.

I went in the kitchen and started cooking, knowing they will be hungry when they wake up. I went to a box where Kushina kept her and Lady Mito's Whirlpool recipes.

(Author's POV)

Naruto soon woke up, seeing Kushina in bed with him. Looking around to find nothing familiar, he realized that this was his Tou-San and Kaa-san's home.

"Well what do you think of your mother?" Kurama asked, scaring him slightly.

'Wow she's my Kaa-san?!' Naruto asked, showing childlike innocence and wonder.

"And now you know who your father is."

'I idolized him all this time, to find out he is my father! Wow...'

He turned to a sleeping Kushina, screaming out ,"Kaa-san, Kaa-san Wake up!"

She started to mumble, then looked at Naruto and smiled with tears in her eyes ,"Hello, Naruto." She said, then he shocked her by randomly hugging her. He was about to let her go when she hugged back.

"You aren't fake are you?" He questioned with fright clear in his voice.

She gave a him a small giggle, "Don't worry we wouldn't try to disappear anytime soon. We will always love you."

Then a smell wandered through the air as both sniffed, turning around to face each other, yelling, "RAMEN!!" Naruto jumped on Kushina's back and she ran to the kitchen, seeing Minato looking back at Naruto and Kushina, each with a big smile.

"Let's eat!!"


	4. Years Later

(Naruto's POV)

My life has changed ever since that day. My dream came true. It's a bit hectic from time to time, but that's what makes us Namikaze's and Uzumaki's Special.

I always wake up to my mom yelling about how lazy dad is, or how if he doesn't wake up, she'll turn him into a female, what ever that means... (E/N Our dear innocent Naru.. Never meet Jiraiya)

I ran down stairs and sat down at the table as mom was focused on cooking food. Dad though, was looking at a news paper, taking bites from time to time.

We ate, having our normal version of a conversation before I notice the time. "Oh no! I'm late! Iruka-sensei going to kill me!!!" I quickly grabbed a piece of toast, running towards the window only to hear mom yelling out, causing confusion on the street. They wondered why I was jumping out on the streets. I guess they believed someone adopted me?

"NARUTO, get your butt back here or I swear to Kami, I'll hurt you, DATTABANE!!" I sweat in fear knowing my mother never holds an empty threat.. meaning today might be my last meal.

I continued running, toast in mouth, taking bites time to time.

I was relieved when I saw the school in sight, praying that my mother will forget about it.

*Timeskip* (Author's POV)

Naruto made it to class, early by a second. Going up the steps to sit in his usual seat at the top of the row. Next to him, sat the boys Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Shino.

Kiba Inuzuka, always seen with his partner and pal, Akamaru, who usually has a view from inside Kiba's jacket or on top of his head. He has only has his clanmates, Mother, and Sister. They say his Mother scared away their father, but only Ms. Tsume knows.

Choji Akimichi, the boy who will eat anything delicious in sight, causing him to be a bit chubby. One thing to take to heart is to never say the f (fat) word to him and his clan, they'll go on an rampage.

Shikamaru Nara, the laziest, smartest person you'll ever know. Though he is well known for talking about how troublesome things are.

Shino Aburame is the quiet, calm type. He wears this coat that covers his mouth and wears these dark glasses that hide his eyes. He probably would be able to get chicks... only if he didnt belong Aburame clan who specialize in bugs.

Naruto waved towards the guys, paying zero attention to the girls trying to surround him for attention.

After Naruto pushed through to take a seat, they released more high pitched squeals, looking over to a raven haired boy coming into the room. He seemed annoyed, when he made it to his seat, girls were making a fuss. Girls arguing about who sits next to him, causing a few mini brawls.

Naruto waved over to the boy as they made eye contact. Sasuke just nodded his head before turning away, causing the Uzumaki to sigh.

The Uchila Clan, One of Konoha's precious Kekkei Genkai clans, stronger than the Hyuuga's. Holding the Sharigan, they can slow down most movements giving the user a chance to stop them before they hit or copy them, and use them to their advantage.

Sasuke is known for having a cocky vibe, causing him and Naruto to argue and fight, but they are close friends and rivals.

Looking down, Naruto saw three girls sitting together, giggling.. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga. The only girls Naruto would say he liked.

Ino and Sakura are childhood friends, though like Sasuke and Naruto, they had their offs and ons with nicknames (like forehead or pig) and random fights but they've got each others backs.

Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, a shy girl, kind, and gentle to others, but has this rough side to her, causing some to be careful around her. (A/N Its undecided which Hinata I want (E/N I would choose strong Hinata with some of her usual))

Naruto, likes the three of them, they didn't see him or Sasuke as powerful people, but as regular people. Most of the girls just see it as a way to get money, power or just be known as their wife.

Iruka walked in as he saw the groups of his students that have a chance of becoming future Shinobi and Kunoichi almost brought him to tears.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Said Iruka with a gentle voice, but his kindness was ignored, no one was paying attention, they were to caught up in conversations or fawning over Naruto and Sasuke. Iruka closed his eyes in annoyance. "SHUT UP!!!!!!" Everyone's chatter suddenly became silent, causing Iruka to calm down and clear his throat before continuing.

"Ok class, Mizuki and I want to remind you about your genin test coming up. It decides if you get to move on or not. There are three jutsus for this test, pass them, and you move on! If you don't do well... We'll talk about that later!" he said, hoping not to put fear in any of his students. Mizuki then walked in with a class schedule for the rest of the day, though Naruto still had this eerie feeling for him. For now, he decided to ignore the feeling and question it after class.

Thanks to having his parents back, he learned information that he missed every time a teacher had threw him out of class. Thanks to them he had to learn most of the basics.

(After school) (Still Author's POV)

"I don't get it, Dattebayo!" Naruto mumbled as he created another jacked-up clone, falling backwards, looking towards the sky.

(Minato's POV)

I had come home to a quiet house, which wasn't usual now a days. I walked towards the backyard to see Kushina laughing her ass off, pointing toward Naruto's lifeless clones as Naruto just grumbled looking at it before it quickly dispelled.

I walked up to her as I looked at him fall onto the ground as she and I walked up and layed by him. "Rough training, huh?" I said as Naruto nodded.

Kushina moved his hair out of his face as his cerulean eyes shone. "Yeah.." Naruto said in a saddened tone. I crouched down to Naruto's level. "Naruto, your Mom's clan was known for their huge amounts of Chakra, causing certain Justus not to work but there's one I believe can work!" I said in a postive tone.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I said after creating some quick hand-signs, 2 more of me popped up. "They may look normal, but they can are solid clones that can pick up items," I said as one of my clones touched Naruto's forehead.

After a few goes, Naruto finally got it, making one of the biggest smiles that anyone has ever seen. If you compare them to his usual smiles, you can see the happiness versus the pain in his others.

"Watch out test, your future Hokage is passing, Dattebayo!!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped up, causing a laugh to enrupt from from his parents.

"Well first, we have to practice the other two Jutsu for you to even make it!" Kushina said messing up his hair.


	5. Defense

"Tou-san.Tou-san!!" Naruto whispered, poking Minato's cheek, causing him to stir before making eye contact with Naruto.

"Ugh, what is it Naruto?" He asked the boy. Naruto smiled, paying no attention to his dad as Minato swatted his hands away.

"I need a quick favor!"

"And that is?"

"I need you to call Iruka-sensei to your office so we can all talk." Naruto whispered into his father's ear.

Minato sighed, "Fine, but later, I'm tired and your mother's not nice when she's cranky." Minato said, shivering at the thought of what happen to that one girl who tried to flirt with him.

"Fine," Naruto groaned, "but we have to hurry before school starts, or the whole operation crashes!" Minato place his hand on Naruto's head, messing his spikes up in different directions. Naruto groaned, pushing it off before leaving the room.

'Finally I can have some sleep,' Minato thought as he laid down.

(The Office)

"So your really alive?" Iruka asked, shock lacing his voice.

"Well I'm not a clone, am I?" Minato joked as Iruka nodded.

"I know, it's just that people heard rumors that you and Kushina were alive. No one was sure it was true."

"Hmm, interesting, but I'm here on behalf of a favor." Minato spoke, surprising the Chunin for a second before he nodded. "Come in," Minato spoke as the door opened and Naruto came appeared at the doorway.

Iruka' eyes widened suprise to see his student. "Hey Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled giving a cheeky grin.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned his student.

Naruto sighed, "Well I asked tou-san first, but I want you to test me now!"

Iruka was confused until he saw the relating features of Naruto and the Yondiame. Iruka had his suspicions, but until he saw them together, he was never sure."Well sure, I guess if it's okay."

"Do a clone." He commanded as Naruto smirked, doing the hand-signs until an exact copy of Naruto appeared, not a pale ghost complexion.His clone and his real body shook hands before dispelling into smoke. "Naruto, wasn't that a forbidden jutsu?"

"Well, see it's a complicated story" Naruto responded, scratching his neck in an embarrassed. "Can we keep going?"

Iruka nodded, giving Naruto a happy smile, while Naruto gave Iruka a confident grin. Minato chuckled at the sight of his son in action.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you failed the test." A shocked look came across the blonde's face. While Iruka gave a sad look, Mizuki had a smug look in on his eyes, feigning sadness. Naruto's face came to a neutral expression as he was exiting the room. When he was far enough from the room, he cracked a smiled.

In the corner of his pocket a Hitai-ate (forehead protecter) shined as the sun hit it.Kids went back and forth, some exited with a smile and some with tears. After school Naruto swung on his swing next to the school looking at the students running to their parents with smiles on their faces and some being comforted.

Naruto looked up to see Mizuki next to him, smiling, "Naruto I might have a way for you to pass!"

"Iruka, Naruto got the forbidden scroll!!" the Sandaime's voice echoed in a serious tone, "Please go conta--" Hiruzen started, but was interupted by a chuckle.

"Calm down, Sandaime, this was all planned by Naruto." Iruka explained with a smile.

"Nani?" Hiruzen exclaimed in shock before getting his self together and went to his crystal ball. He sighed pinching his nose, "You and this village wil be the death of me, Naruto."

"Well gentlemen, Iruka and I need to go help my son out, Mizuki should be arriving on scene soon!" Minato stated, quickly grabbing Iruka by the arm and flashing out of the older man's sight. Not that far away, Naruto was taking a look at the jutsu his parents taught him.

"Interesting! I see why it's so dangerous, a simple ninja can't have that much chakra anyway!" Naruto continued mumbling until a figure appeared in a tree.

"Great job Naruto, you passed!" Mizuki smiled. "Now give the scroll to me and I'll give you your Hitai-ate!"

Naruto slowly got up, acting like he was listening to the commands of Mizuki until Iruka appeared running to Naruto yelling, "Don't do it!!"

"Iruka sensei?" Naruto questioned, looking at his scarred sensei. When Naruto looked back to Mizuki, A shuriken was shot towards him, making Naruto freeze. Iruka jumped forward, making Naruto fall to the ground while a shuriken stuck out of Iruka's back.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" Naruto whimpered as his teacher smiled before glaring at his ex-partner.

"Naruto, do you want to know why the villagers hate you?" Mizuki asked, A malicious smile etching his features.

"Don't finish that sentence Mizuki!" Iruka yelled at the White haired ninja.

"A fox with nine tails attacked this village, killing loved ones, Naruto! You are that fox!" Mizuki continued, paying zero attention to the injured chunnin.

"So that's what happen to my son while I was gone!" A voice said as a tall figure appeared from behind a tree.

"Wait! Aren't you--"

Before he could finish his sentence, chains surrounded him, caging him to the ground.

"No one messes with my son." A feminine voice said before running towards Iruka, Mizuki dragging behind her still in chains.

Kushina appeared in front of Iruka, her chains holding Mizuki down. (E/N I wonder how many of you forgot about her)

Minato and Naruto walked over to Iruka and Kushina, both with an unidentifiable look in their eyes. "Mom! That was AWESOME! Teach me!!" Naruto yelled, sparkles in his eyes.

"I'll think about it, but for now, let's all get some ramen and go home." Everyone agreed with her, heading straight to Ichiraku Ramen.


	6. His Sorrows

(Kushina's POV)

After we caught Mizuki, he was put on trial. I believe he might be executed or banished but that's up to the old man and Minato. I walked around the village, getting stares of shock from time to time. 'How delusional they are...' I thought before my stomach grumbled.

"I better go grab something before I'm delusional!" I said in glee, heading to the place that makes the best ramen in Konoha. For no one can beat Lady Miko's recipe! I see Ayame in the opening of the stand as I moved the cloth that was blocking the sun.

It was pretty hot, but a nice breeze blew in, I sat down to see Ayame smiled, giving me a hug over the counter before calling for her father. "Kushina!!" Teuchi cheer, "My most loyal customer!" He said as I smiled at him and Ayame.

"It so good to be back!" I said back to him before Ayame took my order before we got into a little chat.

"You know ever since you been back Naruto shines brighter than the sun." She said, smiling while fiddling her fingers.

"Really?" I questioned while she nodded.

"Naruto always smiled, even in pain, but as time went on, it got dimmer."

I frowned, seeing the deep concern in her eyes as I worried about my son."They hurt him bad, huh?" I questioned, my voice cracking as she quickly got up to place a bowl in front of me.

"Yeah..." she murmured back, looking away before looking back at me with tears in her eyes. "The villagers, they're the monsters compared to the kyuubi! They threw rocks until he bled, they raided his apartment to a point where he would have to stay with us or the third."Ayame continued, tears in her eyes. "People tried to help him, the Inuzuka clan even tried to adopt him but that stupid council wouldn't allow it!" Ayame explained, tears finally running down her face as I comforted her.

"Ayame-chan that's all in the past now." I said hoping to calm the waitress down.

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes against her sleeve. "I'm sorry, I got myself a bit worked up.." she joked, laughing before going back to grab my second bowl of ramen. Deciding to avoid that conversation, we talked about other events, but the thought of our first conversation never left my head.

(Minato's POV)

"MINATO!!" Kushina yelled as I whisper out an 'oh boy,' knowing yelling wasn't a good sign. The door busted open to show my lovely wife with a grim smile.

"Minato?" She asked as I answered back a "Yes?" Gulping some of my saliva.

"Is the council in a meeting right now?" Knowing there was no chance of survival if I lied, I nodded giving a murmured 'yes,' as she smiled, yelling out a, "Perfect!"

She grabbed my arm, pulling me to the council room while I silently sulked, "Why bring me?" I mumbled as she halted before making eye contact.

She smiled saying, "Because your my loving husband and would support me in anything I do!" she said in an almost cute voice while I just shut my mouth. 'Something is going to go horribly wrong..'

When we arived Danzo was in the middle of speaking and the door burst open with me behind Kushina as she smiled. "Hello friends!" she said in a cheerful voice before making eye contact with an older man."Danzo..." she mumbled, glaring at the old man as he seem unsurprisied before announcing our presences.

"Minato, Kushina. What bring you here?" he questioned as if waiting for Kushina to respond.

"Who knows about our son?" she questioned, a few mouths dropped as she sighed, "Don't act dumb, you know something probably would of happened. What? Do we need permission from the whole village?" Kushina ranted, I was very confused for her reasoning. Though I knew it was related to Naruto.

"Why? Why as the village council did you treat my son like a low-life? To a point where he almost died!?" She said in fury as a few elders just scoffed.

"We've heard of no child!" an older woman saids, "he would have been all the attention, for he is the blood of our great hero!" she says as Kushina lets out a sad chuckle while I stayed silent, bawling my fist.

"You really must be losing your sight.." Kushina says while the woman takes offense to her words. She pushes me fowards before yelling out, "What child lived in a orphanage until being bought a apartment that was raided many times? What child could only smile and do jokes for attention? Who had to run away from people who threw rocks and pebbles? What child has a similar look to him?" Kushina said as I heard a few gasps come from the clan leaders and elders.

"The demon child is your son!?" another elder yelled out.

I quickly flashed to the man, holding a kunai to his throat. "If you ever call my son that again, I will let your blood drip where you sit!" I said with unhidden fury, making me believe they almost peed their pants. I quickly walked back to Kushina, calming myself down to see her raging. Thinking we both need a breather i threw her over my shoulder while she punched my back.

"MINATO PUT ME DOWN!!" she yelled as I payed zero attention. I felt her rest a fist while the other one lifted pointing towards the room, "I'LL BE BACK" she yelled before struggling with me. I quickly flashed back to the house puting her on the chair to catch a breath.

"You know you're sleeping on the couch tonight, right?" Kushina said with an evil smile. I could only nod.


	7. Reminisce

Dear Kushina-chan,

Last night I lent the third a hand and helped him with his paperwork. I wanted to tell you earlier, but I had been focused on surviving when I got home. By the time I was ready, both you and Naruto were asleep.

The third also said he would like to have a chat with you in his office after your check-up today.

With Love,

Minato

Kushina's POV

I sighed and placed the note on the table, leaning back in my chair. I was hoping to relax in my blue baggy pants and orange tee, maybe drink some tea. I walked to Naruto's room, seeing him in his blue pjs and walrus hat hanging off of his head. 'Lucky!' I thought, listening to his snores echo off the walls of his room.

Only in her head did a voice ring out echoing the same line. 'Man we're similar..'

"Hello, I'm here for an exam?" I said to the lady, when she saw me, a look of shock overtook her face. After a minute pasted, she snapped out of whatever she was in and pointed me towards an empty room to wait for my turn.

The view from the window was breathtaking, the village was blooming with beauty as people passed by in colorful clothing and the smiles glowed on the merchants faces. Children laughed, running after each other while others held onto their mothers' and fathers' hands.

I wish I could love the view, but all I could think about was Naruto. What if I could see through his eyes? Does he see color for those who believe in him? Black for those who gave him pain, mistreated him?

I sighed, turning away from the window, waiting for the nurse as I played with my hair. I started humming a old lullaby Mito-Chan sing to me.

The door suddenly clicked open, hearing someone say, "Mrs. Namikaze? Are you ready for your check up?"

Open POV

"Dang it, not again!" Naruto whispered harshly as he quickly turned the corner. Setting to sprint forward, until he was dragged into a bush, a hand held over his mouth. He wanted to look at the culprits, but reliazed it would give away his fear. He closed his eyes tight. Just as he braced himself, a stampede of feet thundered out until it became louder than his ears could take.

They soon popped up, Naruto opened his eyes, then blinked. Surprised to see 2 of his friends pop out of the bush. "Thank you Hinata, Sakura!" He said in glee, knowing he might not have made it without them. They gave him a smile as they all walked to the school, meeting up with Kiba and Shino.

"Today, you'll be meeting your Sensei." Iruka-sensei said, inducing sounds of excitement from his students,"I will call your team out before I name your Sensei."

You could almost hear the pleas coming from the fangirls to be teamed up with Naruto or Sasuke. Iruka called off the first teams before reaching the last three groups.

"Team 10,Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji: Your Sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma!"

"Team 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino: your Sensei will be Yūhi Kurenai!"

"Finally, team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura: your Sensei will be..." Iruka-sensei paused, a crooked look climbing his face. "Your Sensei will be Mitarashi Anko!"

 **A/N: Hello everyone it a pretty short chapter for a very long time but i apologize! Alot to you and my other book and now i shall have to disappear to find some more dirt on Sinbad** **E/N: Hey guys! Sorry about all the inactivity from the both of us, school and stuff, ya'know? Now that we've finally, kinda, have the time, we'll work on this stuff when we can! If you have suggestions, tell us about it, message me, or tag me in a comment!** **To the readers... Sorry about no italics or bold things in here, I've been super busy, leave a review and tell us what you think!**


End file.
